Like the Elephant In the Room
by VintageManniqueen
Summary: It's getting to that time when things can't go totally ignored anymore. Untalked about, yeah. Ignored? Not so much.


****

Jennifer stretched out languidly on Needy's bed, wearing nothing more than a racy bra and panties, arching her back slightly to stretch. Needy, also scantily clad, but much less comfortable with it, peered at the bombshell through the camera lens it total disbelief that she was the best friend of the stunning beauty stretched out across her bed. Why did Jennifer Check, crazy-sexy Jennifer, want anything to do with Plain Jane Needy?

People at school would sometimes raise a similar question, usually, "_Why is Jennifer Check always with that weird girl? Maybe they're Lesbos or something? I mean, that girl's name _is _Needy _Les_Nicki. But like, Jennifer totally isn't a lesbian…"_

But the dull and irritating ring of her classmates' laughter and needling whispers died away to the beating of her own heart in Needy's ears as she snapped one picture after another of Jennifer in various provocative poses. She was getting the unwanted but undeniably familiar tingle between her legs and she was pleading with her brain to make it stop. "_It has nothing to do with Jennifer_," she told herself like a CD on repeat. "_It has nothing to do with-"_

Her entire body nearly shut down. Jennifer had sat up on her knees and was straddling a pillow, bra off and laying next to her while she cupped her breasts to cover them.

Jennifer rolled her eyes. "Well, are you going to take a picture?"

Needy caught her breath, blinking to try to regain her senses. "Yeah. Um…" she fumbled with the buttons of the camera, no longer able to ignore the oh-so-distracting, tingling ache inside her panties. She knew they were dripping wet and it made her kind of paranoid.

Jennifer posed once more before tossing her silky mane behind her handlessly and strutted toward Needy. "Your turn," she sing-songed.

Needy swallowed. "Jen, uh, I don't have a boyfriend to send these to or anything. It like…" she trailed off skittishly, blinking in that same stupid, nervous way that Jennifer sometimes found cute, but more often than not made her want to stick a pair of really dark sunglasses on the girl until she stopped.

The brunette smirked mischievously. "Mehbeh I want them," she said with a shimmy. Needy blushed.

With a snap of her fingers, "Get that tight little ass in front of my camera. Embrace your inner porn star," Jennifer said, doing her best to ignore the awkward and speddy fish-out-of-water look happening all over Needy's face. It really bothered her when Needy did that.

Needy lowered herself onto the mattress slowly and awkwardly. "Jen, I don't-"

"I don't know!" Jennifer mocked in a whiny voice. "Grow a pair, Needs." She immediately starting snapping away, each picture worse than the last.

"Ugh!" She grumbled. She hung the camera off her wrist and sashayed her way to the innocent blonde. "Loosen up! Stop being a sped-fish!"

Needy tilted her head and kind of squinted at Jennifer. "Wai- what?"

Jennifer waved it off. "Whatever. Cross it out. Don't worry about it." She leaned down over her in a way that was probably slightly intimidating. Actually, to poor Needy, with her rushing hormones, it was terrifying.

"All you need to worry about is looking like the sexy girl I know you are," Jennifer said, inches away from the blonde's face. "Come on, I know she's in theeeere." She trailed a finely-manicured fingernail down Needy's neck to her collarbone.

Needy shivered and blushed furiously. "Jen, I'm not sexy like you, I'm-"

Jennifer's lips curled into a devilish smirk. "You think I'm sexy?" She asked dramatically. "You think I'm…" she took Needy's hands in her own and pressed them to her taut stomach. "Sexy?"

Needy shivered. "I-"

Jennifer's head tilted. _'I, uh buh buh buh_," she stuttered back to the blonde, the sounds bouncing from her lips in an absurdly sexual way. The way she caught her lip between her teeth made Needy wonder if she could pass out from the downward rush of blood flow in her body.

"Come on Needs," she drawled. "We can play boyfriend girlfriend, and you can send your pictures to me, and I can send mine to you…" she placed Needy's hands directly on her bare breasts, "_If _you want me to be your girl."


End file.
